Of Love and Skateboards
by Dracosgirl4evernalways
Summary: Based on a true story. Memories reminds us of what once was. Memories never die unless you let them. Memories is what tells this story.
1. Default Chapter

**This is actually based on a real story. Actually, its what I have experienced just recently. I thought **

**everyone should experience this so I'll try to recall everything as perfect as I can. I decided to **

**change it up, however, by placing it in Hogwarts and under my favorite pairing: Hermione and **

**Draco! Hermione is taking the part of me and Draco is taking part of the one guy I will never **

**forget. BTW this is OOC and not based on the series. I can't give any names but here's the story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the series in any way, just this plot, J K Rowling owns **

**everything!**

Hermione's POV

Everything was perfect in my life. I had the boyfriend of my dreams, Harry, I had the best of friends, I just

had everything how I wanted it. Harry was so great. We have been dating for 2 months so far (A/N btw me

and my boyfriend only dated for 6 months ) and we have been named by Hogwarts as the cutest couple,

Mr and Miss Irristable(sp?), and Most Promising Couple. My parents loved him, my younger brother loved

him, hell even my OLDER brother loved him and he doesn't like any of the guys I bring home! Everything

seemed perfect until his mom (I know Harry doesn't have a mom in the series but remember this isn't

based on the series! ) left..

I'm not the kind of girl that likes to do all the talking. Yeah sure I like the majority but I like the guy to do

SOME of the talking. Well, after his mom left Harry just..didn't care I guess was how to describe it. He just

kept to himself and almost seemed to be avoiding me. I couldn't take it. I didn't want to break up with him

because he meant a LOT to me, but I couldn't take how he was treating me, that's when I met him...

...Draco. I'm not the girl to cheat on a guy and I wouldn't even give a guy a second look if I was dating him

but I don't know if it was just because it was Draco or if it was because I was considering breaking up

with Harry or what but I fell for him...hard. Here's my story:

'Omg! Are you serious?' asked Ginny.

'Yeah, I mean I still love him its just..I dunno I just can't take it anymore; I don't _want_ to break up with Harry,

but I know I _need_ to or keep being treated like this,' replied Hermione.

'Dang I would've never seen this coming! Ya'll were so cute..'Ginny trailed on.

'Things just change..' was Hermione's reply.

Their 7th year of Hogwarts was about to begin (I'm putting Ginny in Hermione's year), and Hermione kept

trying to tell Ginny that it was almost over between her and Harry but Ginny just couldn't believe it.

Right when I was about to get annoyed with Ginny, Professor McGonagall walked in.

'As you know, Miss Granger, you're Head girl. Did you not read that you're supposed to be in the _Heads'_

department?' asked Professor McGonagall.

'Oh! I'm sorry! I completely forgot! Thanks for reminding me.' Hermione replied, reaching for her stuff.

'Anytime Miss Granger' Prof McGonagall said while leaving the compartment but not without giving her a

wink first.

_'I guess she knew I was about to strangle Ginny' _

'Bye Ginny! Sorry but I have to go.'

'I'll see ya later don't worry!'

As Hermione was walking down to the heads compartment she realized she didn't know who was head boy.

_'Please don't be Harry! I won't be able to stand him just staring out the window..not even acknowledging _

_me, or caring'_

The door creaked as Hermione opened it and there stood a guy she had never seen before. She just gave him

a smile and sat down opposite of him.

'So...' Hermione said, trying to start conversation.

'So...what?' the boy smirked.

'So...what's your name? and what house are you in?' Hermione finished, blushing a little for making herself

look like an idiot.

The boy just studied her a minute, then said 'Draco, Slytherin. You?'

'Hermione, Griffyndor.'

Draco justed rolled his eyes. 'So we have a goody-goody as our Head Girl? Figures..'

'I am not! I've done plenty of bad things!'

'Oh really? Name one'

'I snuck around Hogwarts with an invisibility cloak'

'Unless you were sneaking around to do _something_, then thats nothing'

'Well, all the stuff I've done with Harry and Ron'

'Once again, unless thats a different _something_ then thats nothing either.'

'Well...'

'Well, what?'

'Fine! I give up!'

Draco just smirked once again.

_'Whats with him and always smirking?'_

'Why do you dress like that? And whats with all those scratches and bruises?' Hermione asked, noticing them

for the first time.

'Oh that? Thats nothing! I just skateboard. I'm pretty good now, I got sponsered a few months ago and have

been invited to a huge skate competition where, if I do good, I could turn pro. I've skated my whole life'

'Wow, I didn't know you knew of that, its something muggles do'

'Well, I got some muggle friends; do you skateboard?'

Hermione just blushed she knew nothing of skateboarding but what it was. 'Oh I could never skateboard!

I'm too clumsy! It takes a lot of dedication and I don't even know where I could get the stuff or learn.'

'I could teach you, and a have a spare skateboard with me.'

'Where? I don't know if they'll allow that at Hogwarts, its muggle.'

'Well, we share a common room so maybe I can teach you the basics there.'

'I'm warning you, its gonna be awhile til I even learn the basics!'

'Its alright, I have all the time in the world.'

A/N: End of Chappie 1! Yea at the end of the story I'll tell you who the people playing Hermione and

Draco are (me and someone) Trust me, this story will have an impact on you. I'm gonna try to finish it

within the next few days, a week at the most, so you dont have to worry about me not updating for

days at a time! Well R & R!

The Green Skittle


	2. The First Lesson

Of Love and Skateboards

Thanx Anomynous! I havent had the time to really proofread or anything or send it to someone because

my whole family decided to have surgeries all of a sudden. I had suregery a week ago, my mom is in a few

days and my step dad just had Lasiks (laser eye) so yea sorry guys! Also for some reason when I

upload the document it doesn't appear as it was on Word. When you mentioned one quotation mark I

didn't know what you were talking about so I went and read it on Fanfiction and noticed that it wasn't spaced

out properly, cut off some punctuation, and only had one quotation mark emclosing what was being

spoken so if it does it again I'm sorry but I'm trying to fix it!

Ch.2: The first lesson

They boarded off the Hogwarts Express and went to the castle to hear the speech and attend the feast.

After all the first years were sorted into their houses, Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall got quiet.

"Welcome back! Once again the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. First years, thats the wooded

area just outside," some of the seventh years rolled their eyes at this, "and since all of you would rather

eat I'll just like to announce this year's Head Boy, Draco Malfoy," all the Slytherins cheered, "and the Head

Girl, Hermione Granger." everyone else cheered and the Slytherins just sneered. "Let the feast begin!"

As the food appeared before them all the first years gasped, some seventh years just rolled their eyes yet

again at others being amazed at something they've seen well over a hundred times.

"Will the Head Boy and Head Girl please come," announced Dumbledore.

Hermione and Draco walked to the professor's table where McGonagall asked them to follow her. After

walking through too many passage-ways, staircases, and secret corridors to count, they stopped in front

of a portrait of a cute baby turtle.

"The password is '_Among us'_ " McGonagall told the two Heads and with that she was off.

Draco whispered the password and was about to crawl through the portrait holel when he noticed Hermione

just standing there.

"Hermione what's going on?"

"Oh! Huh?Wait...what?" Hermione replied, being broken out of her thoughts.

"Are you coming in or just gonna stand there?" Draco questioned.

Hermione blushed and walked through to their common room.

_Hermione's Thoughts:  
_

_'It finally sunk in...I'm gonna be STAYING with a guy, basically like husband and wife almost. This is_

_just...weird. I'm not cheating on Harry, I would never do that, but, its like I'm...just...'_

They walked into a decent sized common room. A fireplace could be seen to their right with a huge

creme colored couch, two comfy armchairs, and a coffee table in the middle. To the left could be seen a

little library of what looked like some of the books from the restricted section and a desk area. The room

seemed enchanted somehow and Hermione realized why when she looked up to the roof: the roof was

like that of the Great Hall and had candles floating high in the air as lighting. All together it was just

magical. Up a little stairway was, to the right, a red door with the Gryffindor banner hanging down in

front with 'Hermione Granger' in gold letters in front and to the left, a green door with the Slytherin banner

hanging down in front of it with 'Draco Malfoy' in silver letters in front. In the middle was a normal looking

door which they assumed was the bathroom. Immediately Hermione ran to the bookshelves and read

random titles off the spine.

"Goody goody..." Draco whispered.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione giggled then returned to the books. A crack could be heard and when Hermione

turned around there was a huge space that looked like that of a gym's floor in the middle of the room with

a black skateboard with 'Zero' and a skull in blood red.

"So..do you really want to know or not?"

"Are you willing to waste your whole life just _trying_ to teach me how to stand on a skateboard?"

"Like I said before, I have all the time in the world," Draco replied with a cute little smile.

Hermione grinned, stepped toward where Draco stood with the skateboard and asked, "So where do

I put my feet?"

"Well, you could either leave them on the floor or place them on the skateboard," Draco said sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny. Where on the skateboard Mr.Smartypants?"

Draco put his foot behind a set of wheels and said, "Well, since you don't even know how to stand on a

skateboard yet, just put your feet where the bolts are so you can learn to keep balance,"

Hermione tried to place a foot on the bolts but almost fell flat on her face...if Draco didn't catch her.

She looked up and for the first time actually looked into his eyes, his eyes filled with mysterious wonder

and with the most beautiful colors. She noticed that he started to lean in as for a kiss, and even found

herself doing the same, but stopped herself.

Herm's POV

'_No, that's wrong, that would be cheating!'_

With a blush Hermione was about to try again when Draco held out his hands for Hermione to grab.

"Here, it'll help you to first get on."

Hermione didn't know whether to grab his hand or not. She didn't want to do anything that could make

her end up cheating on Harry. Draco noticed this and whispered, "Do you trust me?"

Hermione looked into his eyes, grabbed his hands, and whispered, "yes."

Hermione carefully lifted her foot and rested it on the bolts again. She jerked suddenly, but still holding on

to Draco's hand she lifted and placed her other foot on the bolts. Smiling, Hermione, now just about two

inches shorter than Draco, whispered, "I did it!"

"Do you think you got the hang of standing on a skateboard?"Draco asked.

"Yea, just don't let go I'll probably fall."

"I won't let go if you don't want me to, but I will catch you if you fall." Draco replied reassuring. He didn't

say it in a lovey-dovey way, but as someone who didn't want to see her hurt.

"Now let's try with it moving.." Draco said while looking at the ground as if trying to figure something out.

"Wait! You would have to let go and I don't know how to stop and yeah this room is big but it's not the

size of the Great Hall and..." Hermione kept blabbering trying to get out of it.

"Just trust me." and with that, while holding Hermione around the waist, he pushed off the ground with the

skateboard a few times and got onto the skateboard at the same time with Hermione, Hermione freaking

out but both laughing at the same time. They crashed into the couch but Draco made sure that no part of

Hermione touched the ground so she wouldn't get hurt. However, his skateboard flew and banged her

right ankle, making it bleed a little but nothing to worry about.

"You're alright?" he asked looking concerned.

"Yea, that was fun! Let's do that again!" she replied with a few giggles. She felt something crawling down

her leg and wiped it away with her hand. Draco saw the blood on her hand and immediately layed her on the

couch and started saying how stupid he was and how sorry he was. Hermione stared at him and after seeing

that he was serious busted out laughing.

"Hermione whats so funny?"

"Its just a scratch get over it! I'll live!"

"But still! _I_ hurt you, I didn't want to do that to you," he replied looked very sorrowful.

"Don't worry about it k? Its my little momento of you now!"

Draco smiled and said, "Well classes start soon so I guess we have to end this lesson and get ready."

Hermione looking saddened, but then with puppy eyes replied,"Yea, but we can finish tonight right?"

Draco smiled, "Of course."

WIth a last hug they departed their ways to their rooms to get ready for classes. Double Potions Whoopee...

Well I hope that was better than the first cuz when I looked back I noticed the first chappie SUCKED! And

sorry if its boring guys but this is a real story that happened to me and you'll find out the rest later for why

I won't changed what happened. Maybe the characters and setting but thats it ;P next two chappies up

tomorrow. BTW, there's only gonna be 6 chappies and a 7th (which I have already written) if you want to

read the true version and some links.

The Green Skittle


End file.
